The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Players of held musical instruments such as a guitar, for example, must be careful not to drop the instrument while playing. For this reason, most students learn to play the guitar in a seated position with the curved section of the guitar body resting on their leg. Moreover, advanced players often revert to this position as it is comfortable and allows prolonged play without tiring out the arm muscles of the player.
Unfortunately, depending on the weight and/or shape of the guitar body, it is not uncommon for users to experience discomfort in the leg where the guitar body rests for extended periods of time. This is because the surface area of the guitar making physical contact with the user is relatively small, therefore displacing the entire weight of the instrument onto a small portion of the users leg.
Additionally, many users must perform periodic maintenance on the instrument, such as replacing and/or tuning the strings, for example. When doing so, the guitar is typically placed onto a flat surface without any type of support along the delicate neck area. As such, it is not uncommon for the instrument to shift while being manipulated by the user, therefore causing undue frustration and/or possible damage to the instrument.
Accordingly, the present invention, directed to an instrument cushion and support device alleviates the above noted deficiencies and provides several benefits that were not previously available. The manner by which will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.